


Science Conference

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a supportive boyfriend, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Support, Training, conferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint likes to see Bruce in his element.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Conference

Bruce and Clint got off the plane. They were in LA for a Science Conference at Caltech. Bruce was invited to speak.

Bruce was pleasantly surprised when Clint said he wanted to come.

Bruce said, "You don't have to come, it will get really boring fast."

Clint said, "Oh, but I want to."

Bruce asked, "Why?"

Clint said, "I really likecto see you in your element. Passionately talking about science. Its hot. And by the way you sometimes sit and watch as I train new recruits. "

Bruce felt his heart swell. Clint was cosiderate boyfriend. 

Bruce kissed him and muttered a thanks.

Clint said, "Hearing you science talk also is a turn on. "

Bruce blushed and just smiled, while Clint laughed.


End file.
